


One Year Later

by ahomefordreams



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahomefordreams/pseuds/ahomefordreams
Summary: girl mc. monika feels bad. not finished yetOne year later, the festival is approaching again. But maybe nothing bad happens this time.
Relationships: Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> TW: self harm and suicide. I'll do individual warnings for the chapters, but there will be implied self harm and suicide and probably some explicit self harm. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Discussion of suicide and reference to self harm if you know where to look.

One year later, the festival is approaching again. 

Monika had disappeared a few days before the first festival. The day she left, there was a letter in each of their bedrooms detailing what she had done to them in order to win MC's love. And they were very angry. But the strange thing was, they couldn't contact her in any way. It was almost like she had never existed. But they knew, and they knew what she had done. And life went on. 

Yuri was getting ready in the morning. But not for school. They were all going to hang out for a while at MC's house, and get ready for the festival. Yuri brushed her hair, and, though it was still warm, she put on a black long-sleeved shirt. She looked at her phone and saw Natsuki calling. She answered it. "Hey, babe." 

Natsuki was not in the mood. "Yuri, you're late! You slept in late, you were supposed to be at MC's house 10 minutes ago! Everyone's wondering where you are." 

"Yeah, babe, I'm sorry. I'm leaving the house right now. Be there soon. Bye." Yuri grabbed a cup of coffee and left, heading to MC's house. When she got there, everyone else was already there. 

Sayori looked up. "Well, I never expected you to be the one sleeping late. Come in, silly, we're choosing assignments for preparations for the festival." Yuri sat down with the other members of the Literature Club. She was a bit embarrassed about coming in late, but she tried not to show it. Sayori put assignments in a bowl and gave them the instructions. "You all have to pick an assignment out of this bowl. No cheating." They all picked their assignments. Sayori got organizing and all the public stuff for the festival. Natsuki got baking, to no one's surprise. Yuri got the design of the pamphlets and the art for the posters, and MC had to get the room decorated. It sounded a lot like last year's assignments, but they all got their specialties anyway.

Yuri glanced at Sayori. She seemed genuinely happy, for the first time in a long time. MC had helped her, but also accepted that some things, she couldn't help with, so Sayori started going to therapy. And it seemed like it had helped her a lot, since she was always so happy, and she was hardly coming to school late anymore. It really seemed like Sayori had started getting better again. But her... nothing had changed in the past year. No one had ever noticed anything, and she supposed that she should want to help herself stop hurting herself, but she really didn't. It was something she did, and had been doing for a very long time. And, to be a hundred percent honest, she didn't know if she could deal with the world without it. 

"Yuri!" Natsuki said loudly. Yuri almost jumped. 

"What?"

"Are you okay? You were really spaced out for a while." Natsuki got closer to her. "Yuri. Are you okay?" she said when Yuri wasn't responding the first time. 

"Yeah, sure babe, I'm fine." 

"Hm," Natsuki said, sounding suspicious. "Well, anyway, what were you thinking about that had you so focused? Was it me?" She posed dramatically, and Yuri laughed. 

"Hah. Well, now that you mention it, I thought about this last night. Do you want to go to the new restaurant in town with me later?" Yuri was hoping Natsuki would say yes, but there was about an equal chance to either yes or no with how Natsuki acted around affection. She saw Natsuki blush, and knew the answer would be yes.

"Um- yes. I'll see you at 7. But don't get all lovey-dovey on me!" Natsuki jokingly pushed Yuri a bit. 

Sayori had stood up in the middle of the room. "Hey, you guys, good work today! I hope you work a bit more on your assignments over the weekend!" 

"Looks like it's time to go. But I'll see you later." Yuri and Natsuki both walked to their cars, both excited for the date later.


End file.
